The emergence and popularity of mobile computing has made portable electronic devices—due to their compact design and light weight—a staple in today's marketplace. Though the portability of these mobile computing devices makes them highly conducive for easy transport, their thin frame and fragileness makes them easily susceptible to damage and failure caused by rough transportation conditions, liquid spills, or accidental drops. Consequently, many users elect to guard their valuable mobile device from damage using a protective sleeve, cover, or carrying case. However, most device casings are unable to provide a platform for presenting the associated display at multiple viewing angles without adding undesirable thickness to the protective cover and overall form factor.